Sister?
by ZoeBird99
Summary: Uum...So...This is my favorite series...and I will have numerous book on it...Each book will be an "Episode". This one is about Dean and Sam finding a girl who claims to be their sister. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**O.N.  
Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't written any of _Camp Counselor_ in a while...I've had a lot of activities and such and it's just been low on my priorities...And plus I've started this new thing! This is probably my favorite series out there...And this is my own personal twist! :) I am going to be writing "_episodes_" because it is a T.V. series...but other than that it's nothing new! Hope you all like it! :) Please R&R!**

* * *

Kiara battled the eight-armed monster with every thing she had. A flip here, a kick there, anything she could to hurt it. But the monster had six to many arms for her to deal with. Eventually it managed to stab her stomach. She had been too focused on protecting her head. But she barely felt it anyway. The adrenaline was pounding so hard, the only thing she could feel was the will to win, to demolish this monster that was one more thing in her way of getting to Sam and Dean.

"You're brave to keep fighting with such a fatal wound." The monster said, punching her in the nose, breaking it.

"Bravery has nothing to do with it," Kiara said, picking up her machete, "Nor does luck. I just knew I could win." As she finished the last word she chopped off the monster's head. She allowed herself a deep breath, before lighting the monster on fire to prevent it from reforming.

_Thank _god_ that's over._ She thought. She was getting ready to leave the mansion in which she had been fighting when she felt the stab wound on her stomach. She didn't have time to process it though, before she heard footsteps outside the house.

"This is the place." She heard someone say. The voice was too muffled for her to figure out who it was.

Kiara ran upstairs, ignoring the protests from her stomach and bleeding nose and left leg.

She found the bathroom and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't come up, unless it was Sam and Dean.

_If it's Sam and Dean I'm safe and I'll be okay_ she thought, _but if it's some other human…I'm probably going to jail…And if it's another demon…I'll probably end up back in hell…_

Kiara found the first aid kit; sterilizer, gauzes, Band-Aids, peroxide, the whole nine yards.

Kiara started taking off her shirt. The wound obviously wasn't too deep…Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to fight no matter how hard the adrenaline was pumping.

* * *

"This is the place." Sam said, walking up the front steps to the old mansion they had tracked an eight-armed monster to.

"Alright…It looked way nicer in the picture though." Dean said, pushing open the front door. Sam shook his head and followed his brother inside.

The boys walked through the mansion, from the mud room, to the dining room, to the kitchen, to the destroyed living room where they found the dead monster and a whole lot of blood.

"Shit…" Dean said. "Someone killed our monster."

"Or something." Sam shrugged.

"Well, I guess that means we're on clean up duty." Dean said, looking around as if disgusted.

The boys started by picking up the broken glass of vases that had been knocked down.

"I wonder who it was…" Sam said, picking up a piece of glass on the opposite side of the room from the body.

"How about we find out…?" Dean answered, spying a trail of blood that was not the monsters.

"How?" Sam asked. Dean pointed at the trail.

"You stay here; I'll go upstairs and follow it. It's fresh." Dean said, pulling out his Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber semi-automatic; his favorite gun.

"Dean…" Sam said, as if about to tell him not to go.

"What?" Dean said, pausing to give Sam his _What's wrong now?!_ Look.

"Nothing. Be careful." Sam answered.

"Always." Dean said, shaking his head and leaving up the stairs.

As Dean walked up the stairs he held his gun in front of him at the ready, checking in each room, while following the trail of blood.

It took a while, he wasn't walking the fastest, for him to make it to the en-suite in the master bedroom, where he saw a young girl, no more than fourteen, sitting in what looked like an uncomfortable position against the bathtub trying to clean what looked like a broken nose. She also had a bleeding leg and what he suspected was a stab wound on her stomach.

Dean backed away before she had a chance to see him. He ran back down to Sam and told him to come upstairs and see what he'd found.

"Vampire?" Sam asked once they were both spying on the girl.

"If she were a vampire she wouldn't have to clean those wounds…They already would've been healed. And have you ever heard of a fourteen year old vampire?" Dean answered.

"Then what—" Sam didn't finish his sentence. The girl looked up from dressing her stomach and jumped into a fighting position. Dean stepped into the bathroom and pointed his gun at her. Sam stayed still and kept watching.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, pulling out her own hidden gun from her belt.

"I could ask you the same question." Dean answered.

"Kiara. Kiara Winchester." The girl told him. "Your turn." She nodded her chin up at him.

"I'm Dean. Dean _Winchester_. This is my brother Sam." Dean answered, using his head to point at Sam. The girl hesitated a moment and then dropped her gun.

"I was so hoping I'd find you." She said, engulfing Dean in a bear hug.

"Uhh…Sam…? Help?" Dean said, lifting his arms as if in surrender.

"Hey. What are you talking about?" Sam asked, pulling her off of Dean by her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…An explanation would be better before I got into hugs—" Kiara passed out before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey!" Dean yelled instinctively, diving for the girl and throwing his gun. He caught her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Dean started walking through the mansion with her.

"If we want an explanation we should probably help her." Dean answered. He walked out of the mansion a minute later and ran to his car as if extremely panicked. He put Kiara in the back seat and got in the front.

He drove to the nearest hospital and ran into the emergency room while he had Sam park the car.

"Help! I need help!" Dean yelled, running into the emergency room while Kiara bled all over him.

"What happened?!" A young nurse asked, running towards him with a gurney.

"I'm- I'm not sure..." Dean lied. "I was walking by that old mansion on Crest St. with my cousin and we heard screaming so we ran in to see what happened and we found her like this." Dean said, helping the nurse get Kiara on the gurney.

"And what's your name?" The nurse asked, following a doctor who was pulling the gurney into the O.R.

"Nick. Nick Arnolds." Dean said, not thinking, just saying.

"And your cousin?" The nurse asked, stopping outside the O.R. doors and writing something on her clipboard.

"Uhh...Jake. Jake Arnolds." Dean answered.

"Alright, Mr. Arnolds. If you could just have a seat I will be with you shortly." The nurse nodded toward a chair outside the O.R. and walked in.

Dean didn't sit in the chair outside the O.R. He would... Just not until he had Sam. He walked back out to the emergency room to see Sam walking in.

"You're my cousin Jake Arnolds." Dean told Sam, leading him toward the chairs outside the O.R.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. A nurse asked for your name and my name and how we found her. Then she walked in there with the doctors so they could fix her." Dean answered.

"That's all?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "That's strange..." Sam said, sounding confused.

"Well...Maybe that's because this is a small town...?" Dean answered, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Hey, who am I again?" Sam asked, already forgetting the fake name that Dean had given him.

"My cousin Jake Arnolds. I'm Nick Arnolds. We found her walking by the mansion and heard the her screaming. We have no idea what happened. We're just concerned citizens." Dean answered. Sam nodded.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up? You look like you're the one who stabbed her." Sam suggested, pointing at Dean's blood-stained clothes.

"I was carrying her. And plus I don't have anything to change into!" Dean whispered.

"Look, I'm just saying. You look... Like you've been doing exactly what we were going to do to that monster." Sam whispered back.

"I'll change later. It's not like they're going to arrest me for having her blood on me." Dean whispered.

"Dean. Then why are there cops in here?" Sam said, pointing to a couple cops.

"Crap." Dean sighed. "I'm Nick, right?"

"Yeah."

One of the cops saw Dean and Sam and he and his partner started walking towards them.

"You boys find one young girl in that old mansion on Crest?" One of the cops asked. Dean had to bite his tounge to stop from laughing at his utter twang.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Could ya'll come with us?" The cop asked.

"Well, we really want to make sure she's okay." Dean answered, putting on his best concerned citizen look.

"Well that's mighty fine o' ya, lad. But we only got a few questions for ya." The cop answered. Dean shivered at the severeity of his accent.

"Sure, Officer." Sam answered when Dean didn't. Dean nodded and stood up to go with the cops. Sam stood too and the cops started leading them out without another word.

"Uum. Officer. Could I talk to my cousin for a minute?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Sure thing." The cop stopped walking and Dean pulled Sam into a corner.

"What?" Sam whispered.

"You grabbed my gun, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Nick. I hid it in with your underwear. I didn't think anyone would look there." Sam answered.

"You opened my bag?!" Dean yelled in a whisper.

"You would have rathered I hid_ your_ gun in _my_ bag?" Sam asked in a moque whisper.

"Well, no." Dean answered. Sam nodded as if to say _Duh_. Dean hit him and they went back to the cops.

"So what's up?" The cop asked when they got back.

"Nothing." Dean said nonchalantly.

"I'm an officer of the law, lad. Best not be a lying to meh." The cop said.

"I was just asking Jake if he hid our cold turkey sandwiches before we started walking around town. We're a bit short on cash right now and those are the last bit of food we've got." Dean said. The cop didn't look like he believed him, but he turned around and started walking back out of the hospital anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**O.N.  
**_**Hey guys! Just for future reference, if you see any spelling/grammar/punctiation errors could you please point them out in a review? Thanks!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"So, Nick. Tell me, why didn't you call 9-1-1 when you first heard the screams coming from the mansion?" The chief of police asked Dean once they were in the local interrogation room, which was really just a room with no windows and only one door that locked from the outside. There was a table with chairs all around it in the center, and something that Dean suspected was two-way glass on the far wall, facing the interogee.

"I didn't think. I heard the scream and I just ran in. I didn't even think to have Jake call." Dean lied smoothly.

"And your cousin? He seems like a smart boy, so why didn't he think to call himself?" The chief asked.

"He ran in with me. I guess neither of us thought of it." Dean answered.

"But you thought to take her to the hospital before doing anything, and even then didn't call 9-1-1?" The chief pushed.

"I found her and just picked her up and ran with her while Jake went back to get the car." Dean said. "Then, before I made it to the hospital Jake caught up and I put her in the backseat and got into the front one. I drove and then when we got to the hospital Jake parked it. He came in. We talked about the girl. Then you came." Dean said, trying to cover all bases.

"Uh-huh." The chief said, writing notes down on his notepad. "So, lemme understand you now; You had left your car, _somewhere_ and were walking around town with yer cousin. When you walked by the old mansion on crest st. you heard a scream and without thinking just ran in to see what it was. You found the girl and picked her up, running with her through town to the hospital while your cousin went to get the car. But before you got to the hospital your cousin caught up with you in the car and so you put her in the back seat. No one saw you running through town on a beautiful sunny day. You drove her to the hospital and then your cousin parked it. Is that right?" The chief said.

"Yup. I guess so." Dean said.

Would it be aright if we took a look in your car?" The chief asked.

"Fine by me." Dean said, shrugging.

"Where's it parked?"

"I don't know. Jake parked it."

The chief got up and left Dean in the interrogation room.

* * *

"What happened Jake?" The deputy chief was asking Sam at the same time.

"Me and my cousin were walking around town and we heard screams when we passed the mansion and we ran in without thinking of 9-1-1. When we found her I got the car while Nick started running with her and then he put her in the back and he drove to the hospital when I caught up with them and then when we got to the hospital Nick ran in with her while I parked the car. I went in. We talked. Then you guys came." Sam answered. He and Dean hadn't rehearsed their story, but this wasn't exactly a new endeavor for them.

"Is that all?" The deputy asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"You said that, Nick put the girl in the backseat. Right? Would we be able to check the car?" the deputy asked as an after-thought.

"Yeah. Yeah I parked it in the hospital parking lot." Sam started. He thought for a moment and then gave as close to exact coordinates as possible, as well as a description of Deans precious car.

"Thanks." The deputy handcuffed Sam to his chair and walked out of the chief's office. Sam sighed and looked to see if there was anything he could use to get out of the handcuffs.

* * *

Meanwhile, while all that was going on with the boys, Kiara's surgery was going wonderfully. In no time at all she was stitched up and lying comfortably on a hospital bed, albeit unconscious.

However, though everything was completely calm on the outside, inside her head was a horrifying dream.

Kiara always dreamed of Hell when she was even semi-fatally injured. As long as there was a chance that her injury could kill her, when she went to sleep, it would literally be like Hell all over again.

Only this time she dreamed of her favored memory (if one can possibly call any part of Hell _favorite_) of Hell. She dreamed of the day see saw Dean. The _fir__st_ day she saw Dean. She had been in Hell for nearly forty years on earth. That would be nearly ten times that in Hell. And every day they managed to find someone knew to torture her, and they definitely always found knew ways, each more horrifying than the last. Then, one day after Dean had excepted Allistair's offer they sent him to her and he had no idea that he was torturing his own sister. That was the worst torture she had endured, but also the best time in Hell. She got a good look at him. And she embedded that in her skull. That's when she started plotting to get out and get to Sam and Dean. And then, a year later she found herself awake in a cement mausoliam. There were no marks on her shoulders. She immediately ruled out an angel, like who saved Dean. She couldn't figure out what it was. She still didn't know. But she had a theory that it was her father, John Winchester. She knew he was long dead. She knew that it didn't make sense. But every time she was near death (which, in the hunting business was quite often) she heard her dad's voice.

* * *

"This the car?" The chief asked the deputy once they'd made it to the hospital parking lot. It was. The car was parked in a corner spot, away from other cars.

"Yup. Do we toe it, or search it here?" Deputy asked.

"let's just search it." Chief answered. And so they turned the car inside out. And found not a damn thing that could make Dean and Sam look guilty, besides the blood on the backseat which checked out with their story.

"I don't get it. Now what?" Deputy asked after an hour of searching the car.

"Now we check the mansion." The chief said.

So they went to the mansion. And again, found no evidence that Sam and Dean had done anything other than what was said in their did look like there had been a struggle, but they were starting to think that maybe the boys were innocent, and it was the underage girl who was guilty.

"They check out. We don't got an'thing t'hold 'em with." Chief told Deputy, getting back into the police cruiser.

"So we let 'em go?" Deputy asked.

"I guess so." Chief answered.

They went back to the station to find Sam sleeping in what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position, still handcuffed to the chair, and Dean drumming the beat of "Eye of the Tiger".

"You're free to go." Chief told Dean.

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed in his overly Dean-like way.

Dean walked out of the station and found Sam waiting for him with an expression that suggested he'd only just woken up.

"We should check on the girl." Sam suggested, massaging his jaw.

"After we eat. I'm starving." Dean answered.


End file.
